It's All Your Fault
by boose08
Summary: Jacob and fiancee Leah get into a car accident and Leah loses her life. Bent on anger, Jacob seeks out the paramedics who attended to his fiancee with one thought in mind. Revenge. Edward and his wife Bella better watch their backs. better than it sounds


**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or the song last night on earth. **

Chapter One

Last Night on Earth

_It's the last night on earth, _

_Before the great divide._

_My hands are shaking, _

_Time was never on our side. _

_And there's no such thing,_

_As a beautiful good-bye._

_As an ordinary day, _

_I prayed for you a thousand times. _

-Last Night on Earth, Delta Goodrem.

Jacob Black was extremely nervous. His hands were sweating and his stomach felt like there were thousands of butterflies flying around. As he sat across from his girlfriend his mind was on the box in his pocket instead of Leah Clearwater. Leah looked at him amused and stopped talking. The sudden silence brought Jacob out of his day dream.

"You alright baby?" Leah questioned with a knowing smirk.

Jacob forced a small smile and nodded. He knew he had to just get over his nerves and go for it. This was Leah, his Leah; he knew she wouldn't say no. She had been hinting at it for ages. Leah reached over the table and grabbed Jacob's hands.

"Jake?" she questioned again this time looking more concerned.

Jacob sighed and took his hands away from Leah's and reached into his jacket pocket. Leah's eyes followed his every move and widened when Jake pulled out a little velvet box. Now Leah's stomach felt like there were thousands of butterflies inside. He had finally got the hint and was going to propose, it took all her strength to not shout out YES!

"Um…" Jacob murmured, pulling Leah out of her thoughts. She looked at him amused again as he started fumbling with the box. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle at her boyfriend's nerves.

"Baby, are you nervous?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. Jacob blushed and nodded his head. Leah giggled again, "Jakey you are just too cute. Don't be nervous, it's just me."

Jake smiled a genuine smile and took a deep breath. She was right, it was just her. He had been with her for five years and in love with her since he was thirteen. They shared everything together.

"Leah, I love you and I have since the day I met you. We have been through so much together and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so glad Sam let you go because now I have you and I'm never going to let you go. So Leah Clearwater," Jacob took another deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

Jacob looked into Leah's eyes hopefully, he knew she would say yes but there was always a tiny bit of doubt in his mind. She after all had been engaged before at the young age of eighteen. Jacob remembered that year because it was the year he had given up hope. He had been in love with Leah ever since he saw her but she had been with Sam Uley. They stayed together all through high school and got engaged just after graduation.

A couple of months after their engagement Sam met Emily and started to sneak around with her. Leah caught them in bed together and called off the engagement. Luckily Jacob had been there to pick up the pieces and a year later Jacob finally had the guts to ask Leah out and they had been together ever since. But Jake knew that she still had some feelings for Sam. He had been her first love and no one forgets their first.

Too lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Leah start to nod her head yes, it wasn't until she started to mumble "yes", over and over again that his doubts were pushed away. He let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding and jumped out of his seat and pulled Leah into a bone crushing hug. When he pulled back he opened the box and pulled the beautiful white gold engagement ring out.

He put it on her finger and kissed her lips softly. When they pulled back for air Leah rested her forehead against Jacob's and smiled. "I love you so much," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Let's get out of here," he added and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the crowded restaurant.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Jacob couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful fiancée. He had never been happier then at that present moment. Leah was watching him from the corner of her eye and smiled. "You know it's rude to stare," she teased.

Jacob chucked and leaned in closer, he kissed her neck softly before nibbling on her ear. "I can't help it. You're just so beautiful."

Leah giggled and gently pushed him away, "Okay charmer, you need to stop before we have an accident."

Jacob smirked and pulled back, "I love you," he said with so much emotion in his voice that Leah couldn't resist sneaking a loving look at him. That was her biggest mistake ever.

Time seemed to slow down.

Leah smiled and turned her head to look at Jacob. She saw pure love with a hint of lust radiating from his eyes. She was about to open her mouth to reply to him when a bright light suddenly streamed into the car.

BAM!!!!

Jacob opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in the middle of the road lying in a puddle of his own blood. He slowly sat up and winced a little, he definitely had some broken ribs. Looking around he saw a truck, or what would have looked like a truck crushed and on its roof. The driver was just barely visible but obviously dead.

But Jacob wasn't concerned about the other car, he turned around and there was his car crushed up against a tree. He got up, ignoring in the pain in his ribs and walked over to the car as quickly as possible. What he saw broke his heart. There was his fiancée in clearly stuck in the car. She was bleeding heavily and if it wasn't for the rasps of breaths she was taking he would have thought she was dead.

"Leah?" he yelled out.

"Oh God, baby are you okay? What hurts?"

Leah opened her eyes and looked at Jacob, she managed a small smile before she closed her eyes again. "No! Baby you need to stay awake. Please stay awake, everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Don't give up on me Leah Clearwater." Jacob said frantically trying to keep her awake.

"Come on baby. Say something. Talk to me."

"J-Jake?" she whispered.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here."

"J-Jake… I… c-can't f-f-feel… m-my legs," she said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"It's going to be okay. Some one is coming. It's okay."

Jacob could hear sirens in the distance that were getting closer. "Some one is coming baby, just hold on."

Finally an ambulance followed by police cars arrived. He had no idea how they knew about this accident, he just assumed someone had seen it and called it in but he hadn't paid any attention to anyone around him. His main focus was getting to Leah. But this was California, news traveled fast.

Two paramedics ran straight for him and immediately pulled him out of the way to get to Leah. Jacob however fought back, he didn't care that he was injured; he needed to stay with her.

"Sir, you need to get out of the way so we can get her out," one of the paramedics said.

Jacob moved reluctantly, he knew they were right. He was no help and if he stood in the way he would lose Leah. "Can you tell us her name?" the other paramedic asked.

"Leah," he chocked out.

"Leah? Can you hear me? Can you move at all?" Edward the paramedic asked.

Leah opened her eyes and stared at the unfamiliar face, she shook her head and whispered, "N-no."

"Shit, Jasper she's stuck. We're going to need to cut her out." Edward said.

Leah was coughing and spluttering, trying her best to stay awake. Jacob got up from the ground and walked back over to the car. He didn't care what they said he needed to be with her. Just as Jake got close to her, she cried out in pain and looked at Jacob with wide eyes.

"I-I'm s-so sorry….J-Jake. I… l-love y-you," she stuttered before she gasped and closed her eyes, her body falling limp.

Jasper and Edward looked at each other knowingly; they knew that even if she was conscious when they cut her out that she wouldn't have made it. Edward reached forward and checked her pulse, finding nothing. He sighed and turned to Jasper, "Time on death, 9:04pm."

"No…" Jacob said frantically. "No… she can't be… not…" he looked up at Edward, "DO SOMETHING!" he yelled.

"I can't. She's gone," Edward told him softly.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY! Leah, baby wake up! Don't leave me," Jacob fell to the ground sobbing. The love of his life was gone. How had this happened? One minute he was on top of the world and in a matter of a few seconds what made him happy was taken away from him.

He had waited so long for her to be his. He waited for her while she was with Sam, he was patient with her after he break-up with Sam. He never pushed her, he loved her. He always loved her and now she was gone. He was supposed to spend the rest of his life with her, he needed her.

Blocking out the voices around him, he closed his eyes and started to cry. Then he was moving, he opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in the back of the ambulance, Edward sitting next to him checking him over. He hadn't even noticed that they had moved him.

Jacob was so out of it that he didn't even notice when they arrived at the hospital. Or when he was moved to a different ward or when a doctor came in to check him over and give him morphine for his pain. He didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep until he woke up panting and covered in sweat.

From that moment he knew his life would never be the same. The accident haunted his dreams, his fiancée was dead and now people had to pay. He wouldn't stop until he got his revenge. The driver who crashed into them was dead so he got what was coming but the two people who just stood there and didn't even try to help his lover were going to pay.

If tomorrow never comes,

I want you to know right now that I,

I'm gonna love you until the day I die.

If tomorrow falls asleep,

Can you hold me first.

I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth.

**One chappy down. Edward and Jasper better watch their backs. Review!!**


End file.
